Un lycée pas comme les autres
by fanficgavy
Summary: Levy est une jeune fille discrète qui ne s'intègre pas bien à la classe. Mais cette année tout va changer.
1. Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentr e. Une petite t te bleue merge tranquilement de son sommeil. Cette petite t te bleue entre dans la prestigieuse cole de Fairy High School.  
>Et cette petite t te bleue a pour nom Levy MacGarden. Elle entre au lyc e en terminale. Mais ce lyc e tait tout sauf normal. Pour les cour, il n'y avait pas de mati re comme les math ou le fran ais, c' tait remplac par du chant ou de la danse ou bien encore le manquinat pour les filles. Pour les gar on, il y avait le foot et un tas d'autre mati re.C' tait uun ole pour former les idoles de demain. Mirajane Stauss venait de cette cole et tait un mannaquin formidable. Maintenant, elle enseignait dans la section manquinnat. Mais nous nous garons. Revenons Levy.<p>Pdv Levy<p>

Dring Dring

Ah ! Mon r veille sonne ! Et aujourd'hui c'est la rentr ! J'ai h te d'y tre ! Je me l ve, m'habille, me coiffe, prends mon petit-d j et me dirige vers mon arr t de bus.

Ils sont tous d j en train de discuter ensemble. Normal, il a fallut que je tombe sur l'arr t de bus o se trouvent tout les populaires. Et je crois qu'il y a une nouvelle. Ce matin ils sont tous l : Natsu, Erza, Grey, Lisanna, Mirajane, Luxus, Fried, Gerald et la nouvelle. Et comme tout les matins je reste assise seule dans mon coin. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, j'ai toujours t seule depuis la primaire quand Jett et Droy ont d m nag . Et comme je lis tout le temps, ils n'osent pas venir vers moi. Mais je ne peux pas m'emp cher d' couter leur conversation.

Natsu : Salut ! T'es nouvelle ?  
>? : Nan ! Avant j' tais un fantome ! Je rigole ! * sourit *<br>Grey : Enfin quelqu'un qui tiens t te l'alumette ! Moi c'est Grey Fullbuster.  
>? : Lucy Heartfilia enchant !<br>Mira : Je vais faire les pr sentations, le gars aux cheveux roses c'est Natsu, la fille aux cheveux rouges qui les ss parent c'est Erza, celui qui a des couteurs c'est Luxus, le calme aux cheveux vert c'est Fried, celui avec un tatouage rouge c'est Gerald, celle qui me ressemble c'est Lisanna et moi je suis Mirajane mais appelle moi Mira. * sourit *  
>Lucy : Et celle qui est assise l -bas aux cheveux bleu c'est qui ?<p>

A e! Ils parlent de moi !

Mira : C'est Levy MacGarden, elle a toujours le nez plong dans les bouquins et ne parle presque jamais.  
>Lucy : Et pourquoi elle est l' cart.<br>Lisanna : Sa a toujours t comme sa.  
>Erza : En tant que d l gu des l ves je suis all e la voir mais elle disparait toujours. Elle pr f re tre seule.<br>Lucy : D'accord ! * sourit *

Ouf ! Je l'ai chapp e belle !

Mira : Le bus est l !

Nous montons tous dans le bus. Je me met ma place habituelle.

Lucy : Je peux me mettre cot ?  
>- * pousse mon sac *<br>Lucy : Tu lis quoi ?  
>- * montre la couverture *<br>Lucy : Oh ! J'en ai entendu parler ! Tu me le passeras quand tu l'auras fini ?  
>- * hoche la t te * Lucy : Tu n'est pas tr s bavarde ! * sourit * Oh ! On est arriv !<br>- * chuchotte * Merci Lucy : De rien !

Je descends du bus avec un bon pressentiment. Je me dirige vers la panneau avec les listes des classes.

Lucy : Oh ! Tu es toute seule dans ta classe !  
>Mira : C'est la plus dou e du niveau, elle l'a demand au Directeur et il n'a pas pu refus .<br>- J'aurais certains cour avec vous.  
>Mira : C'est la premi re fois que je t'entends parler. * sourit *<br>Lucy : Mais tu n'as aucun professeurs !  
>- Je me d brouille.<br>Lucy : Tu commences avec nous pour recevoir les instructions.

Je la suivis jusqu' la classe. Je m'installe ma place habituelle, seule dans le fond.

Prof : Jeune fille ! C'est moi qui fait les placements !

Je me l ve et lui tends un papier.

Prof : Ah ! D sol , Mademoiselle MacGarden.

Il pla a tout le monde et nous donna quelques explications.

Prof : Apr s manger, vous vous rendrez au dortoir pour installer vos affaires.

Il parla ainsi pendant deux heures. Il est midi et nous allons manger. Je m'installe seule ma table et Lucy viens me rejoindre avec sa bande mais je ne prononces aucun mots. Une fois mon repas terminer, je sors et m'installe avec mon livre sous le grand cerisier. La cloche sonne et je me dirige vers le dortoir des filles. En chemin Lucy me rejoint.

Lucy : Sa doit tre cool de vivre dans un dortoir ! Tu connais ta chambre ?  
>- Oui. C'est la m me que l'ann e derni re.<br>Erza : Vous vous entendez bien ! C'est ben parce que vous tes dans la m me chambre.

L , je ne pouvais rien dire. Je n' tais pas cens partager ma chambre mais comme elle est nouvelle je suis oblig . Et puis elle l'air sympa.

- Viens ! C'est par l !  
>Lucy : * prends sa valise * Je te suis !<br>- * pousse la porte du studio * Il y a beaucoup de livres mais bon ...  
>Lucy : * toile dans les yeux * Mais c'st g nial ! Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer comme sa !<br>- On a une salle de bain, un salon, une pi ce vivre qui est remplie de livre et deux chambres. Lucy : Ouah ! C'est plus grand que ce que je pensais.  
>- Le directeur l'a construit expr s pour moi. Tu as la chambre rose. * ouvre une porte * Voil ! Je te laisse t'installer !<br>Lucy : Et toi ? Tu ne d plie pas tes bagages ?  
>- Je reste ici m me pendant les vacances. C'est ma maison.<br>Lucy : Mais ce matin tu as pris le bus ?  
>- J' tais chez ma grand-m re. Je te laisse je vais lire.<p>

Je referma la porte et m'installe dans le canap .  
>J'ai un bon pressentiment pour cette ann e. <p>


	2. Un début d

Lucy : * me secoue * Levy ! C'est l'heure d'aller au r fectoir !  
>- Ah oui d sol ! Je me suis assoupie !<p>Nous courons jusqu'au r fectoirnpour ne pas arriver en retard.<p>

Lucy : Ouf ! Juste temps ! Bon je te laisse ! A toute !

Fin Pdv Levy

Pdv Normal

Notre belle blonde se met table avec ses nouveaux amis.

Erza : Lucy pourquoi es tu songeuse ?  
>Lucy : Pourquoi Levy est elle si renferm e ?<br>Lisanna : En primaire elle avait deux meilleurs ami, Jett et Droy. Mais ils ont d m nager et depuis elle c'est renferm . Elle a commenc lire et ne pls parler personne.  
>Lucy : Mais avec moi elle se livre plus. Elle me parle. Fried : C'est peut- tre parce que vous tes dans la m me chambre.<br>Luxus : Ouais et d'ailleurs le vieux il a fait un tas de chose pour elle !  
>Lucy : C'est normal c'est la meilleure l ve. Elle n'a pas besoin de prof et se fait valuer par le directeur si bien que personne ne l'as jamais vu pratiquer.<br>Mira : Luxus ! Tu devrais manger avec les prof !  
>Lucy : Vous tes prof ?<br>Luxus : Elle travaille dans la section manquinnat moi dans celle de sport.  
>Natsu : Et il nous en fait baver ! * sourit *<br>Lucy : Comment on se met dans les sections ?  
>Grey : * tends une feuille * T'as juste compl ter sa et puis voil ! Mais choisi bien tes sections. Tu as juqu' demain.<br>Erza : Lucy tu viendras prendre le bain avec les autres filles ?  
>Lucy : A quoi sa sert on a une salle de bain.<br>Lisanna : Le r ve ! Nous c'est commun !  
>Lucy : Je viendrais peut- tre avec vous une fois. Mais aujourd'hui je vais rester dans ma chambre.<p>

Lucy et Levy se rendent leur chambre une fois le repas fini.

Lucy : * s'allonge dans le canap * Je sais pas quoi prendre comme section. Toi tu t'es inscrit quoi ?  
>Levy : Chant, musique, danse, dessin, costume, th atre et j'h site pour pompom-girl. Il y a trop de monde surtout des populaires.<br>Lucy : C'est qui les populaires ?  
>Levy : * sourit * Ton groupe.<br>Lucy : C'est cool ! Tu souris ! Tu devrais t'y inscrire et de toute fa on je suis avec toi.  
>Levy : De toute fa on le seul que je ferais en group se seras pompom-girl.<br>Lucy : Mais si tu veux tu peux venir en cour avec nous. Pour le th atre tu vas pas jou e toute seule. Levy : Je me d brouille.  
>Lucy : Alors moi je choisi pareil sauf que je remplace costume par manquinnat ! Il n'y a que deux sections que tu ne fais pas ...<br>Levy : Le sport et le manquinnat. Je n'aime pas et je ne ferais pas ce que je n'aime pas.  
>Lucy : * rigole * Avec toi c'est radical !<br>Levy : * sourit * Bon allez ! Au dodo ! Lucy : A demain !  
>Levy : Et s'il te plait ne ram ne pas trop de gens vers moi.<br>Lucy : Ok je vais essayer je ne te promet pas d'y arriver.  
>Levy : C'est d j a !<p>

Les jeunes filles se couchent et la nuit passa tranquilement.

Le lendemain matin :

Levy : DEPECHE TOI ON VA ETRE EN RETARD !  
>Lucy : * se coiffe en mettant ses chaussures * Je fais de mon mieux.<br>Levy : Ah au fait !  
>Lucy : * fait son sac en prenant son petit-d j * Oui ?<br>Levy : Aujourd'hui je vais suivre les cours avec vous.  
>Lucy : * sourie * Cool ! On a quoi ?<br>Levy : Tout les jours la m me chose.  
>Lucy : C'est dire ?<br>Levy : dessin, chant, musique, th atre le matin et danse, pompom-girl, manquinnat pour toi costume pour moi l'apr s midi. Les activit s physique sont toujourss l'apr s-midi. Le matin, les gars sont avec nous et l'aprem ils font danse, foot et manquinnat pour la plupart.  
>Lucy : Il y a que le foot qui change.<br>Levy : C'est sa ! T'as fait ton sac ?  
>Lucy : Oui !<br>Levy : On n'y va !  
> <p>


End file.
